


Who Else Can You Trust?

by luminosity



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: In Sterling Archer's world of international espionage and penetrating workplace drama,Trust is hard to come by,  butIt's supposed to be hardSlipping in undercoverReady to shoot off into the sunset andWork hard all nightDominating the evildoers andFingering the perpetratorsArcher might be a screw-up, butHe's never a jerk off.And we like his spunk.Wait. Are we still doing "phrasing?"DAMMIT, MOTHER!!Music by Ivy Levan





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [condnsdmlk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I didn't sign up for Festivids this year, but when I saw this pinch hit come up, it was Kismet. Making this vid gave me some much-needed levity, and I laughed a lot while I was working on it. I hope that it offers the same amusement to condnsdmlk. 
> 
> ( I needed an excuse to vid Archer, and as a bonus, I was doing a good deed. :) )
> 
> Download link: [Who Else Can You Trust](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/1410821/signed.forcondnsdmlk.whoelsecanyoutrust.mp4)


End file.
